Aku
by Musim Gugur Sakura
Summary: Hai namaku Shiho Miyano. Aku hanya lah seorang pengecut yang tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tetapi ia dgn tega meninggalkan ku sendirian. Sosok yang hampir mirip dgnnya datang kedalam kehidupan ku. Sosoknya yang yang hangat dan lembut mengubah kehidupanku. Tapi, bagaimana tiba2 kau datang lg ke kehidupan ku,setlh aku menjalin cinta dgn nya? Mampukah aku melupakan mu?/
_a/n : Kon'nichiwa minna-san ~! Author tercantik dan terkece datang lagi nich~~! XD. Oke - oke langsung saja, author datang dengan membawa fict (Kaito Kuroba X Shiho Miyano X Shinichi Kudo) nich~~! Jangan pelit - pelit review dong! Langsung baca aja yach! Dan jangan lupa Review ya! Author undur dulu dan selamat membaca_

 ** _"CEKIDOT"_**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Aku...**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Disclaimer : Detective Conan©Aoyama Gosho**

 **Aku...©Sherry Miyano**

 **Warning! Jelek, Abal - Abal, Typo, Aneh, Gaje, Gak Bermutu(?), Gak berkualitas(?).**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!?**

 **Shinichi Kudo X Shiho Miyano X Kaito Kuroba**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama.**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Happy Reading Minna-san^^**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

Shiho Miyano sedang berjalan jalan di taman Beika. Saat ini ia sedang merutuki nasib nya. Sekarang Black Organization(BO) telah musnah. Semua ini berkat ia, _sahabat seperjuangan nya,_ Fbi, dan polisi. Sekarang ia telah kembali ke wujud asli nya. Ia merasa lega tetapi, hati nya tidak. Sekarang Shinichi sudah kembali ke pada Ran, dan Shinichi sempat mangabarinya bahwa ia sudah menembak Ran dan sekarang, mereka telah remi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sayang nya, Shinichi harus rela bahwa diri nya harus mengulang kelas lagi. Semua teman nya sudah lulus. Shinichi sempat menawarkan Shiho untuk bersekolah di SMU Teitan bersama nya. Sudah berkali - kali Shiho menolak tetapi, Detektif itu cukup keras kepala dan akhir nya, dia menyerah dan menyetujuinya.

Saat ini hari minggu, dia memilih berjalan - jalan dari pada mengurung diri nya di ruang bawah tanah Profesor Agasa. Karena, telalu lama di ruang bawah tanah, bisa membuat nya stres. Setelah menghirup udara yang ada di taman ini, membuat pikiran Shiho jernih.

"Err... Miyano-san? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya seseorang di belakang ku.

"Ah! Kuroba-kun, aku hanya sedang jalan - jalan di sini. Kau juga kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Shiho

"Hanya sedang mencari angin, boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya Kaito sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelah Shiho.

"Eh, ya, silahkan,"

[Shiho's Pov]

"Hanya sedang mencari angin, boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya nya sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelah ku.

"Eh, ya, silahkan," Jawab ku sedikit gugup. Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?

Huh... Aku tidak senang dengan suasana canggung seperti ini. Angin berhembus menerpa wajah dan rambutku. Aku melihat lihat orang yang berlalu lalang di taman ini.

Damai...

Itu lah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Kemudia aku mulai terfokus pada sosok lelaki yang sedang duduk di samping sambil memainkan handphone nya. Tiba tiba handphone ku bergetar, tanda ada email yang masuk.

 **Drrrtttt... Drrrtttt...**

 _ **/'Ohayou Shiho-neechan~! Apa Shiho-neechan bisa** **menemaniku ke Toko buku?' Genta dan Mitsuhiko tidak bisa menemaniku, karna mereka berdua ada acara keluarga. Apa nee-chan mau?'/**_

 **"** _Ohayou Gozaimasu Ayumi-chan! Baiklah nee-chan akan menemanimu! Jam berapa dan di mana nee-chan menunggu mu, hm?"_

 ** _/'Jam 10.30, baiklah kalau begitu. Ayumi tunggu Shiho-neechan di taman beika! Jaa~'/_**

Hm,,, baiklah nanti aku kan menunggu Ayumi-chan di sini. Huh? Karna sudah terlanjur meng-

—iya— kan ajakan Ayumi lebih baik aku mengajak Ayumi-chan menemaniku membeli tas Fusae limide edition, Dan mengajak nya makan siang di caffe.

"err... Siapa itu Miyano-san?"

"Oh ini, Ayumi-chan memintaku menemaninya ke toko buku," Jawab ku sedikit heran, karna aku tahu Kuroba-kun tidak suka berbasa - basi

"Hm,,, Miyano-san..." panggil nya "Ya?" Jawab ku, aku heran dengan nya yang tiba - tiba memanggilku dan berbicara sedikit —err... Gugup?—. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan ku saja, toh aku tak tahu kenapa ia memanggil ku.

"Aku ingin bilang sesuatu," aku hanya menetap nya untuk melanjutkan perkataan nya. "A—aku me—mencintai mu" lanjut nya

Aku hanya diam, syok tepat nya. Aku mencerna kembali kata - kata nya. Kemudian aku menatap nya meminta penjelasan yang lebih. Namun, yang di lakukan nya hanya lah diam, kelijatan nya ia sedang perang pikiran. Kemudian ia menatap mata ku dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, dan kata kata yang terlontar dari mulut nya membuat ku bingung.

"Maukah engkau menjadi kekasih ku?" Tanya nya mantap

Aku bingung mau menjawab apa. Diam,,, itu lah yang aku lakukan sekarang, diam seribu bahasa. Aku menimbang nimbang jawaban apa yang akan aku berikan kepada nya. Kemudian aku menatap matanya dari sorotan mata nya terlihat keseriusan dan kelembutan. Itu semua membuatku bingung. Hmm,, baiklah. Apa salah nya untuk mencoba? Mencoba membuka hati untuk sosok lelaki yang ada di hadapan ku sekarang.

Aku menghela nafas. Setelah menimbang nimbang, akhir nya aku mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat. Mencoba untuk melupakan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi ku, mencoba untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru, mencoba memikirkan masa depan ku. Dengan ragu dan sedikit gugup aku menjawab.

"Etto... Aku mau menjadi kekasih mu, Kaito," Ucap ku sambil terseyum manis, senyum yang jarang sekali aku perlihatkan ke semua orang.

Detik berikut nya aku mematung. Rona merah mulai menjalar saat ia memelukku. Jantung ku serasa hampir lepas saat ia membisik kan sesuatu tepat di telinga ku.

"Arigatou , Shiho. Aku mencintai mu." Bisik nya

Dengan ragu aku membelai rambut nya. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh nya, kehangatan yang belum pernah ku dapat saat kembali menjadi sosok Shiho Miyano bukan Ai Haibara. Kehangatan yang belum pernah ku dapat dari seseorang yang aku sayangi. Dan sekarang, aku mendapatkan kehangatan itu dari seseorang yang menyayangi ku dengan tulus dan penuh kasih sayang.

Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap mata ku. Lalu ia memegang dagu ku dan mendekatkan wajah nya hingga aku dapat merasakan nafas nya yang menyapu wajahku, kemudian aku menutup mata ku, menikmati momen itu.

Chu~

Bibir nya mendarat tepat di bibir ku. Aku membalas ciuman nya, walau pun singkat tapi mampu membuat wajah ku memerah. Kemudian aku teringat dengan janji Ayumi- _chan_. Jam di handphone ku menunjukkan pukul 10.20 yang berarti Ayumi akan datang 10 menit lagi. Selagi menunggu Ayumi, aku dan Kaito bercanda ria. Namun, tiba tiba saja aku teringat dengan Conan. Dulu saat menjadi Ai , Conan lah yang selalu menemani ku. Tetapi, ia menghilang saat sudah menjadi Shinichi Kudo. Dari kabar yang ku dengar ia pindah ke Amerika tempat orang tua nya tinggal.

 **oOo**

"Shiho-neechan~" Panggil suara dari sampingku

"Ah! Ayumi- _chan_ ~, mau langsung berangkat nich?" Tanya ku

Ayumi mengangguk kemudian berkata "Kaito- _niichan_ sedang apa di sini?" Tanya nya polos

"Niichan sedang mencari angin di sini," Jawab nya

"Niichan mau ikut?" Tanya Ayumi dengan wajah polos nya

"Baiklah," Jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum

Aku, Ayumi, dan Kaito segera menuju toko buku. Jarak dari taman ini ke toko buku tidak terlalu jauh. Setelah selesai membeli buku, kami bertiga membeli ice cream di salah satu kedai.

 **[Shiho's End Pov]**

 **[Normal's Pov]**

"Saya Coklat, Shiho, Ayumi kalian rasa apa, hm?"

"Ayumi mau rasa Vanila, kalo Shiho- _neechan_ rasa Strawberry," Shiho hanya mengangguk, lalu Ayumi berkata "Ne, Shiho- _neechan_! Apa kita jadi membuat 'itu'?"

"Tentu saja," Jawab Shiho antusias

"Ne, apa yang kalian maksud dengan 'itu'?" Tanya Kaito binggung

 _"A Secret makes a woman, woman._ " Ucap Shiho, kemudian Shiho dan Ayumi tertawa kecil, sedangkan Kaito menampakkan raut kesal nya.

"Huh, baiklah - baiklah aku menyerah" Ucap Kaito lemas

"Hahahahahahahaha," Suara tawa Ayumi dan Shiho membahana di dalam kedai itu

Setelah menikmati Ice Cream, Kaito dan Shiho mengantar Ayumi pulang. Selanjut nya Kaito mengantar Shiho pulang, dalam perjalanan pulang itu tampak Shiho dan Kaito sedang canda tawa bersama. Kemudian Kaito pamit pulang karna ada urusan mendadak.

 **[Shiho's Pov]**

Huh, Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Sekarang aku sedang membuka pintu pagar rumah Hakase. Kaito baru saja pulang, kata nya ada urusan mendadak. Aku cukup senang hari ini mendapatkan pacar, dan bersenang senang bersama Kaito dan Ayumi membuatku bahagai rasa nya seperti keluarga saja sekarang. Aku harap bisa seperti itu lagi, namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku yang sedang menyebut nama ku. Kemudian aku melirik ke belakang ku.

"Miyano..."

"K-Kau...?"

* * *

 **To Be Countioned**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 _'_ Huwa _aa!? Akhir nya selesai juga nih Fanfic, tapi masih ada kelanjutan nya lho... Gimana Fanfic nya? Jelek ya? Gak apa apa kok kalo jelek. Soal nya Author pertama kali buat Fanfic Multi-chapter Shiho Miyano X Kaito Kuroba. Kenapa gak Shinichi aja pasangan nya? Nanti liat aja di kelanjutan Fict nya. Sebenernya kalian itu suka pairing yang mana? Shiho X Shinichi atau Shiho X Kaito? Jangan lupa Review ya? Baik lah Author undur diri'_

 _'Jaa~~'_


End file.
